Those Damn Shorts
by deejaymcknight
Summary: (I know that the rehashed story has nothing to do with the original but go into the mindset that it does for a second and that the game was a prequel) Ever wonder where Lara Croft got her signature look from? Look no further *IMPLIED LARA x SAM ONE SHOT*


Written on my phone at 4:30 am because I needed to get it out of my head. It was too amusing not to. Ignore any errors that are minor, no editing is going into this. Enjoy

* * *

The Endurance expedition had taken a lot out of Lara. More than she would ever care to admit. There were times, many in fact if she thought about it, that she honestly believed she wasn't going to make it. What kept her going was Sam. Knowing that the girl as alive, after losing the people that they had lost...she knew that she wouldn't be able to survive that loss. Which was why the moment they were rescued and away from the island she admitted the underlying feelings that she had for her best friend. They'd never been a secret per-say, but they has never spoken about them, they just left them as they were and remained the dynamic duo that they were. When she finally said something however, Sam kissed her. A kiss that nearly knocked the survivor off of her feet. Clearly, she felt the same way (not to mention thankfully.) It was safe to say that they started something soon after that, and it lasted long after they made it home.

Most expeditions that followed Yamatai were for artifacts, the work that she had originally wanted to get into, the work her father had done. Most expeditions also included Sam more often than not, which helped their relationship out in ways that staying home and going out with their friends never would. They were in the field, doing what they both loved with the person that they loved. It couldn't get much better than that.

One month the job offers weren't coming in. It was cold in most places that were of interest, money was tight, people just didn't want the rarities...whatever the case was it left the girls with more downtime then they knew how to deal with. They went out here and there, spent some nights in that they'd remember for quite some time and tried their best to be normal twenty-something year old girls. Problem was, they aren't normal, which often led to them in trouble with the police for stealing their way into old abandoned buildings around the city in search of something to do.

After yet another scolding and the pleading of her ever faithful butler Hillary, Lara decided a night in with her girlfriend might be the thing they needed. What she didn't need however was her favorite little descendant of a Japanese sun Goddess digging through her closet to look for 'adventuring clothes'. No matter how many times she asked what they might look like, she was why'd and sent to wait on the bed once more. While yes, she felt more like a toddler than a now somewhat renowned adventurer, she rarely said no to the small woman.

"Ah-ha!" Finally words broke the silence, causing Lara to pull out a headphone and close the book she'd been reading. Sam has two things her in hands that could vaguely be regarded as clothes.

"What. The hell. Is that." Lara deadpanned, pushing herself off of the bed to get a better look. The shirt was okay; simple tank top, blue, nothing too fancy. It was the shorts that got her. "Sam they look like knickers!" Holding up the shred of fabric she shook her head repeatedly.

Sam seemed to find far more amusement in this, taking the shorts back with a tug and a wide smile. "Lar, seriously? Your legs. They're..." She whistled low, eyes raking over the legs in question which earned her a playful slap. Her only retort was sticking out her tongue and dancing the shorts in the brunette a face. "I'll get you into these when you least expect it!" Lara simply rolled her eyes, knowing it was all talk. The outfit wasn't her style at all.

"Never. Not in a million years. Now. How about you forget about that and help me out of this outfit instead?" She asked, brows wiggling as she played with the corners of her shirt. The shorts were tossed and the conversation long forgotten for the night.

A few months later a big job came in. The money was perfection, the location would be beautiful and it was exactly what they needed. Sam had said that she would handle the packing, and Lara thought nothing of it while in her planning stages. It wasn't until they were in their tent for the night and she was looking for something to wear to sleep when she came across them.

Those. Damn. Shorts.

"Samantha really?" The girl all but whined, turning to face her girlfriend who'd already gotten comfortable for the night.

"One day. Wear them, the shirt and your boots. It'll look amazing." She responded, not bothering to look up from the map she was studying.

"But what about-"

"The holster in that suitcase will fit the guns just fine. Now hush up and get to bed. We have an early morning." This time she looked up, folding the map down once more to let it rest beside the cot, laughing softly at the now pouting woman in front of her.

It was no easy task getting Lara into the shorts, tank top, boots and holster get up. In fact she fought the entire time like a toddler. But as soon as things started to go awry and she needed to get her ass moving...she could see the benefits and from that day on; she had a new favorite outfit...she'd just never tell Sam that.


End file.
